Soul Manipulation
The power to manipulate souls. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Psychíkinesis *Soul Bending/Control Capabilities User can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to a soul. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap into the essence of everything living. Applications *Afterlife Border *Animation *Astral Projection *Aura Reading *Consciousness Separation *Death Sense *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectokinetic Constructs **Ectoplasmic Attacks *Exorcism *Expanded Presence *Phantasm Manipulation *Possession *Resurrection *Reincarnation *Soul Absorption *Soul Banishment *Soul Channeling *Soul Constructs **Soul Creature Creation **Soul Shield *Soul Conversion *Soul Creation *Soul Destruction *Soul Exchange *Soul Forging *Soul Healing *Soul Materialization *Soul Merging *Soul Morph *Soul Mutilation *Soul Projection *Soul Reading *Soul Recreation *Soul Removal *Soul Resonation *Soul Restoration *Soul Retention **Soul Carrier *Soul Sealing *Soul Sharing *Soul Speed *Soul Splitting *Soul Summoning *Soul Transferal *Soul Trapping *Spiritual Force Manipulation **Soul Energy Absorption **Soul Energy Attacks **Soul Energy Generation *Strong Soul *Symbiosis *Telekinesis *Telepathy Techniques *Afterlife Marking *Soul Aura *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Carrier *Soul Empowerment *Soul Link *Soul Portal Creation *Soulnado Generation *Spiritual Energy Physiology Variations *Dark Soul Manipulation *Pure Soul Manipulation *Soul Embodiment Associations *Animancy *Astral Manipulation *Corruption Inducement by twisting others souls. *Ghost Physiology - permanently losing their body, possibly meaning death. *Immaterial Manipulation *Life Creation - by infusing souls into inanimate objects. *Life-Force Absorption *Life-Force Conversion *Life-Force Manipulation *Matter Manipulation - via controlling the soul of substance & energy. *Multiple Souls *Nature Manipulation *Necromancy *Salvation *Self-Puppetry - contain and preserve one's soul into a single object which remotely controls the body. *Shamanism *Spirit Magic *Spirit Physiology *Spiritual Element Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to manipulating the soul of either oneself or others. *Users of Soul Anchoring cannot be manipulated. *Cannot affect soulless beings as they have no soul to manipulate. Known Users See Also: Soul Power. Known Items * Sephiroth Graal (Highschool DxD) * Claws Of Hades (God of War) * Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Willow.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) File:Chernabog3.jpg|Chernabog (Disney’s Fantasia) Soul Gem.jpg|The Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) gives its user infinite control over souls both alive and dead Big Mom Kills Moscato.png|The Soru Soru no Mi grants Big Mom (One Piece) the ability to communicate with and manipulate human souls. Carmel Soru Soru no Mi.png|The previous Soru Soru no Mi user Carmel (One Piece) infused a fragment of her soul into an inferno… Carmel creates Pandora.png|…to create Sun Homie Pandora. Darth Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) File:Yuyuko_25.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou. Fleurety H.png|Fleurety (Valkyrie Crusade) Soul Reaper H.png|Soul Reaper (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Jedah.Dohma.jpg|Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) File:Hades_God_of_War_III.png|Hades (God of War) File:Al_Simmons_-_Spawn_ectoplasm.jpg|Al Simmons/Spawn (Image/Spawn) File:Ermac_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Ermac (Mortal Kombat) File:Quan_Chi_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) File:Shang_Tsung_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Asura & Indra.jpg|Using his Rinnegan power over Samsara, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) can summon souls from the afterlife and control them via a combination of the Human and Outer Path. File:Pain_Human_Path_(Naruto)_Soul_Absorption.gif|Rinnegan grants Nagato/Pain (Naruto) various soul based powers, including removing souls from his victims to kill them with the Human Path… Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.PNG|… summon souls of recently deceased people with the Outer Path… Gedo Rinne.png|… returning them back to their corpses to restore them to life. Vandalieu.png|Due to his Death-attribute magic, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) is capable of manipulating souls and can communicate with the souls of the death without needing the 【Spiritualist】job. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries